Weaponized Serpente
The Weaponized Serpente is a sports car in Just Cause 3. Description This is the armed version of the Kerner Serpente R. It is a high-end two door car, based on the Bentley Continental GT, with rear-end inspirations from the 1993-2000 Aston Martin V8 Vantage. According to the official preorder info, it's meant "for the more refined combat professional" and it has "precision rocket launchers elegantly engineered right into the hood". The rocket launchers are hidden in some scenes of the trailer, which may have given the impression that they can fold down into the engine compartment when not in use, but really the trailer used the unarmed version in those scenes. The Rebel drop description is: "Unleash massive destruction with style and speed. With the weaponized Kerner Serpente, the missiles make the muscle car." Performance It reads "V12T 6.8" on the boot lid which implies it has a turbocharged 6.8-litre V12 engine and as such it is very fast. Acceleration belies its weight and size, and braking is quick too but not well-controlled as the brakes are extremely grabby and lock under low speed or hard braking. Cornering is decent but it is more a fast cruiser than racer with a seemingly electronically limited top speed of 250km/h (155mph). That said, the main difference between this and the standard variant are, of course, the rocket launchers. The vehicle is equipped with a four-barrel launcher unit mounted on the hood that vaguely resembles an air intake scoop. The rockets as shown in the launcher are somewhat small, but when fired they are as large as any other type of rocket. They are as powerful as standard RPG rounds and can destroy lightly armoured vehicles in one hit and medium-armour vehicles in two hits. Unfortunately, they do not have any type of homing ability, which limits their use to obstacle clearance and quick, "drive by" attacks. Be aware that it is extremely easy to blow yourself up with the rockets; since they spawn on the hood of the car (more or less,) performing a jump or even driving up a steep hill at speed may cause the nose of the Serpente to move upwards and collide with the newly spawned rocket. The car will then be immediately destroyed, killing Rico. Locations This vehicle was a part of the preorder "weaponized vehicles pack". Anyone else can buy it as a separate DLC. In either case, once in the game, it can only be obtained through the Rebel drop The rebel drop is unlocked in the mission Mario's Rebel Drops. Trivia *'Serpente' means 'snake' or 'serpent' in Italian and Portuguese. *Before game launch this vehicle was known as the "Kerner Serpente R", or "Kerner Serpente R12". See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *In promotional materials, Rico is usually defined as a type of secret agent. Nearly all fictional agents generally have a weaponized sports car. *As a weaponized sports car for spies, it's the successor to the Garret Paladin from Just Cause and Garret Traver-Z from Just Cause 2. Gallery Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png|As seen in a trailer. JC3 weaponized vehicle pack.png Weaponized Serpente firing.jpg|Firing a rocket. Bentley Continental GT (II) – Frontansicht (3), 5. April 2012, Düsseldorf.jpg|The Bentley Continental GT, the sports car it is based on. jcs Weaponized Kerner Serpente R 1.png jcs Weaponized Kerner Serpente R 2.png jcs Weaponized Kerner Serpente R 3.png Aston Martin 3805 bewerkt.jpg|Rear side of a first generation Aston Martin Vanquish, which this vehicle and the unarmed variant take influence from. This is also featured as a spy car in the 2002 movie Die Another Day, which is coincidentally apt given Rico's occupation. Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Content